memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Laurel Lance
Dinah Laurel Lance (born c. April 10, 2349) known as simply Laurel Lance, is a female Human who is the District Attorney of Star City, a former legal aid attorney, and an assistant district attorney, formerly working under the district attorney Susanna. Laurel is the daughter of Dinah and Quentin Lance, and the older sister of Sara Lance. After the death of her sister Sara, Laurel was inspired to take her sister's mantle, receiving training in hand-to-hand combat and vigilantism from Ted Grant, as well as further training from and becoming a close friend to Nyssa al Ghul. Laurel then became the vigilante known as Black Canary, joining Team Arrow. At some point she also met and befriended Typhuss James Kira. Abilities *'Peak of human physical condition:' After months of training with Ted and Nyssa, Laurel is in top physical condition with fast reflexes. *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant:' Laurel received extensive hand-to-hand combat training. This is because Quentin made her take self-defense classes. Becoming a vigilante, she later begun increasing her skills in boxing and combat via training under Ted Grant. This training allowed her to fight crime as Black Canary, however she still ends up getting injured, though she proves a match against common Red Scarfs. Recently, Laurel has shown being able to trade blows with Nyssa al Ghul. She nonetheless complimented Laurel's fighting skills and offers her further training like how Sara was trained. Laurel's fighting skills improved enough to hold her own against three street thugs and in Nanda Parbat holding her own against multiple League of Assassins members. After five months, Laurel is seen to have improved to handle multiple H.I.V.E Agents with only minor assistance. *'High-level intellect/Expert lawyer/Detective:' Laurel was able to successfully graduate from law school. These help Laurel to use the system of the court to her knowledge. It also makes her look at every aspect before making up her mind, and to see the bright side of everyone. They also help her in her quest to find the truth about Sebastian Blood. She suspects that Oliver is the Arrow from what Slade told her. She was able to figure out that Sara is the woman in black. *'Skilled markswoman/Firearms:' Laurel's father taught her how to use guns and Laurel is shown to possess several firearms. She uses the shotgun on Mr. Blank possibly to slow him down long enough for the Vigilante to rescue them. She later kills officer Daily, which makes her a skilled markswoman. *'Expert stick fighter:' While starting to become a vigilante Laurel used a stick in her first fight. She later used the bo-staff of Sara, which she later replaced for a tactical tonfa. Through trial and error Laurel slowly became skilled in using a tonfa in combat. She was able to hold her own against two League of Assassins members and later defeat multiple League of Assassins members. After five months, Laurel is seen to have improved in her stick fighting abilities, being able to handle multiple H.I.V.E Agents with two tonfas, with only minor assistance, and her stick fighting skills seemed so improved that she was able to slightly match up to her sister's level. She is also capable of wielding two tonfas in combat. *'Network:' Being the assistant district attorney and the daughter of a SCIS captain, she has her own connections with the district attorney's office and the SCPD. *'Intimidation/Interrogation/Torture:' As an ADA she has some skill interrogating suspects. She threaten to send one of Brick's men to Belle Reve where he can get killed if he didn't help her find Brick. She is proven capable of torture as she tortured Kelso for information about Komodo. However, it should be noted that Kelso was already injured when Komodo attempted to kill him the first time; in other words, her skills in torture are not at Oliver's level. Equipment *'Pistol:' Laurel is very proficient in using guns. She keeps one holstered on her left leg though rarely uses it, in only of times of emergencies *'Black Canary suit:' Laurel wears a black leather suit while fighting crime as Black Canary. The suit is a modified version of the one used by her late sister. She also wears the black mask and used to wear the blonde wig prior to abandoning it to hide her identity from her enemies. *'Tactical Tonfas:' Laurel later used a Tactical Tonfa or side-handle baton, like the one used by police officers. She is able to wield this weapon proficiently while fighting enemies including League of Assassins members. After, five months, she has adopted a second tonfa when facing Hive, to help her deal with multiple skilled opponents. *'Canary Cry:' An updated version of the sonic device that both Sara and Laurel used. This device was made by Cisco Ramon as a favor to Laurel. Former Equipment *'Expandable Batons:' After taking her role as Black Canary, Laurel took Sara's bo-staff to fight crime. The staff consists of a pair of expandable batons to fight. They are able to combine into a bo-staff. Laurel later abandoned this weapon in favor of a Tactical Tonfa. *'Sonic device:' Laurel used the sonic device of her sister to stun two criminals and break their car windows. Laurel later abandoned this device when she asked Cisco to make her a modified version the sonic device. Category:Humans Category:District Attorneys Category:Vigilantes Category:Team Arrow members Category:Lance family